


WITHDRAWN - When everything turns black...

by littlecanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Accidents, F/F, Hospitals, Lesbian Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecanary/pseuds/littlecanary
Summary: Preview Prologue"NO! LAURELIA NO! "This was the last thing I heard before I disappeared into a dark nothing and started to fall. I saw the best moments of my life passing by once again. I knew I was going to die, but I had not imagined it that way. I had imagined everything. Just not that I would experience my life in reverse mode. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. I was ready to leave everything behind and become one with the light. My mind was empty and my heart had stopped beating.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Zari Tomaz/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 4





	WITHDRAWN - When everything turns black...

Prologue

"NO! LAURELIA NO! "

This was the last thing I heard before I disappeared into a dark nothing and started to fall. I saw the best moments of my life passing by once again. I knew I was going to die, but I had not imagined it that way. I thought it was more of a blindingly bright light coming towards me, or a door through which I would walk. I had imagined everything . Just not that I would experience my life in reverse mode. From the beginning of high school to my school enrollment, the time in kindergarten and from there to my birth. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. I was ready to leave everything behind and become one with the light. My mind was empty and my heart had stopped beating. 

I suddenly open my eyes and begin to scream. I hear a beeping. I notice how every fiber of my body hurts and feel the needle, which is in the back of my hand. I breathe. The air is different than usual. And the light is far too bright. I pinch my eyes shut, but it gives me a hell of a headache, so I carefully open my eyes. I search my surroundings for items that are familiar to me, but I can not find anything. And I realize that I'm in a hospital. A nurse comes into the hospital room and starts talking to me and it looks like she is asking me questions. But I can not understand any of her words. From her lips I can only read a "name". Does she want to know my name? I try to speak, but I can not make a sound. The next moment I feel cold on the back and the memory ringing wildly through my head. The voices are too loud. I hear a woman screaming a name. 

"NO! LAURELIA NO! "

Then the memory disappears again. I conclude from the memory that it is my name and try to tell the nurse. But it does not work, I still cant make a sound.

The next moment I realize how the darkness returns and I sink back into the pillow.

Do I sleep? I dont know. Nor do I know why the dream seems so familiar to me. Maybe it is a memory, maybe just a dream of a perfect family and a perfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. This is the first time that I published a work on archive if our own.
> 
> And English is not my first language. I'm sorry if i make any mistakes.


End file.
